Secret Diary of a Teenager
by dark and depressed
Summary: Mac has a daughter, a secret he's kept from everyone, but so does stella! Where does this leave their blossoming relationship? Mac's daughter keeps a diary, mac reads it and descovers the true meaning of fatherhood! SMacked, sequel planned
1. Messy room

"Ana-Lucia get your ass over here right now your room's a tip

**SUMMARY: Mac's teenage daughter is struggling with the 5****th**** anniversary of 9/11. She writes all her feeling in her diary. But when Mac finds the diary and realizes what she really thinks of his new girlfriend Peyton! But when Mac realizes where his loyalties lie things get ugly as Peyton Vows for revenge!!**

"Ana-Lucia get your bum over here right now your room's a tip!" Mac yelled while staring at the mess his daughter called a bedroom. 'No answer' he thought to himself. Then he remembered she had gone out to cheerleading practice.

"Oh well … I better clean this up myself!" He said with a puzzled look as he stared at the pyramid of stuff in front of him. 'Where do I start' he thought to himself as he picked up a pink bra and threw it out of the door.

Then he stopped …

He wasn't quite sure what made him stop but when he turned his head a notebook caught his eye. He walked over cautiously and picked up the book. It had the words:

MY DIARY KEEP OUT UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!! Scrolled on the front.

He immediately thought to put it down but he was curious as to what it said…

**This is just a short chapter to start it off the other chapters will focus on her diary. This is a new story and if you like it please R&R. I am open to criticism and would love to hear what you think!!**


	2. My life

Ok here goes im starting to write a diary. I'm going to write down my feelings and thoughts. If anyone ever reads this they do in fact have a death wish so please put it down now!!

XXxxxXXxxxXX

My name is Ana-Lucia Olivia Taylor, I am 16 and I miss my mom sooooo much.

My life started on the 1st July 1991, when I was born my gran died. I never met her! When I was two my only living grandparents died, I never got to know them, I wish I had! After that it was just me my mom and my dad, we lived happy together .My mom was my best friend and I could talk to my dad about anything! My best friend Brooke was always there for me and I had the best boyfriend in the world.

Well when all these things started to go wrong was on a date I will never forget: 11th of September 2001, my mom died as she worked in the trade centre building. I was so sad, the night before I had a fight with my mom the last words I said to her was I hate you you're so unfair. When I got to the hospital I ran up and said I love you so much but it was too late she had already died. That is the day that changed my life, about a month later I used to run in the door from school and shout" mom guess what I did today?!" then I would see her picture and realize she was gone, My father supported me as much as he could, he even got me a councilor when I was to depressed to eat or sleep!

Even a year later I was still depressed. My friends said I had turned into a completely different person and no-one wanted to hang out with me any more!

I was really upset at this but I still had my boyfriend, I thought everything he told me was the truth…but it wasn't till 2 years later, the day of formal we were at his house watching a DVD.

When it finished. I picked up another one it said 'video camera 2004 so I put it in. It wasn't till we got to the last clip I seen what he was doing behind my back. I had told him I wanted to wait for sex until we were old enough but it was obvious he didn't understand! The clip was him and Tamara Johnston having sex. I got up and ran out I couldn't believe he'd do this to me!!

I had no friend after that! My grades went up because when I didn't dance I studied, most of the time things I would never need to know but it took my mind of it!

That was 1 year ago, I get bullied a lot but at least I have a best friend to talk to! Her name is Ellie Sawyer, she's caring and shy and a great dancer! She moved here 1 year ago and we instantly became friends!!

My father is a crime scene investigator I've heard loads of stories about his work but he doesn't want anyone to know about me!! Is he that ashamed?? Then he started going out with this English woman, Peyton. I hate her, she's so annoying and when she comes over she acts like she lives here and that she's the boss. Do not mistake that for jealousy because I've seen what my dad does to her and I am NO WAY jealous!! Personally I wouldn't wish that on anyone!!

Ana xox


	3. Quality time

This story is going to be Mac's day and then another diary entry

**This story is going to be Mac's day and then another diary entry. If you do not think this is a good idea please comment. When I was at cheerleading a girl did break her leg doing Y stands so it can happen!!**

**D&D xox**

He put the diary on the bed. He heard the front door open.

"Hey dad where are you?" Ana shouted. Mac picked up the diary and ran into the study.

"I'm just photocopying something. I'll be out in a second!" He slipped the diary under the machine and walked into the kitchen.

"How was cheerleading?" He asked her looking up from the coffee he was making.

"It was good…apart from Sara breaking her leg... What are we having for dinner?" She asked. "Is Peyton coming?" Mac could see her eyes darken.

"No just me and you!" She smiled it was the first time in ages he had seen her smile. "How did she break her leg?" Mac asked making a funny face Ana laughed.

"Doing a Y stand…"Mac looked at her. "You do know what that is?" He looked more confused than ever.

She lifted her leg up and made a 'duh' expression.

"Right where do you want to go?" He asked still bewildered after seeing his daughter's leg go above her head.

"How about… erm…"she paused

"How about if we just go for a walk and get some chips?" She smiled; she looked so beautiful when she smiled.

_Im in the business of misery, lets take it from the top, she's got a body like an hourglass , it's a ticking like a clock._

She stretched over and picked up her phone. "Hello" She answered the phone. She smiled he recognized the kind of smile; it was the smile he showed every time he picked up the phone and heard Peyton's voice on the other end.

"Who was that?" He questioned when she hung up.

"No one!" She said teasing him.

"It was someone now tell me!" He demanded to know in a funny way. He then reached over and grabbed the phone from her hands. She jumped on his back and eventually got the phone out of his grip. "Fine... it was…" She paused.

"Come on tell me you know you want to!" He whispered.

"It was my new boyfriend Justin Gerrard!" she cradled her phone in her hands smiling staring into space.

"Does his father work at the crime lab?" Mac asked hoping the same second name was all they had in common.

"Yes I think he's your boss or something... I don't know anyway can we do the food thing now?" She asked fluttering her eyelids

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Lying in his bed he picked up the photocopied bits of paper. He flicked the page and started reading…


	4. 28th June

This chapter is not to cause offence to Canada

**A/N this chapter is not to cause offence to Canada. **

**A/N the diary is 1 month behind their days.**

**A/N I am going on holiday for two weeks so I will not be able to update. Sorry: (**

2008/06/28

The holidays, 6 weeks of pure joy! Yeah right. For me it is…drawing, dancing, pretending to like Peyton and of course who can forget the best thing of all…

… Being alone. Ellie's family decided to spend the summer in Canada. I hate Canada. Grrrrrrrr Canada.

On the last day of school, me and ellie were walking home, the way we always do, when a guy came up to me and told me I was cute!! But this guy was not just a guy he was JUSTIN GERRARD!! The next day it was like instant popularity, my 15 minutes of fame. I was out with the cutest guy in school. All through English I was wondering what he was be like out of school; would he be stuck up like his mates; or nice? Thankfully I read the book we were reviewing in fourth grade so I still new the answers.

Later on that day I met up with him. He is nothing like his friends. He didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to and he is so funny. We just laughed most of the day and then we met up with some of his friends.

They didn't go to our school but they were really friendly. We played a game of basket ball one-on-one until I'd beaten them all and they were practically begging me to stop!!

Then I heard skillz say something to Justin. I couldn't help but laugh. He said: how do you get all the ones that are cute, can play basket ball and aint fat!!

We went out to a diner for dinner and "the plastics" were there. For people who don't know who they are: Lexi Woodd and her followers Candi Lombard and Marisa Henderson!! They're more plastic than a plastic tree!! One look

Went to cheerleading practice. We've got a big competition against the starbirds next month. Were gona win, ive seen their routine, its crap!! Can't wait to go to cheer star!!

GO GO ALLSTEPS!!

My dad was out with Peyton all day; I really miss his company when he goes out. I hardly ever see him anymore because of his work. It's my birthday next month; I just really want me and my dad to spend some time together! Maybe go to the basketball game, I really wish he would come to my cheerleading competition. Im doing a solo to ASHLEY SIMPSON -OUTTA MA HEAD.

Ana xx


	5. Our life would be perfect

"Hey where did you go last night

**Anyone got any ideas to what bad things Peyton could have done? Ive got some ideas but in a real writers block. Ideas will be gratefully appreciated!**

**Sorry if not updated for ages been on holiday then started high school so I haven't been on in a while. **

**Ta for all your help .D&D**

"Hey where did you go last night?" Ana questioned her dads disappearance." after I came into your bedroom you just disappeared!"

"Work sorry… that's the third night in a row you've came into my room in the early hours of the morning?" Mac looked at his daughter hoping for her to open up and tell him everything that's been going on with her.

Ana burst out crying. "Hey hey… it's alright…" Mac pulled Ana into a hug. "Its all right just talk to me tell me what's going on…"

Mac looked down at Ana, his only wish at that moment was for something to click with Ana and she explain everything that's going on in her head.

"Well the truth is…" she stopped suddenly as Peyton entered the apartment. Mac could see the tears building up in her pal blue eyes. "Saved by the bitch!" Ana shouted and ran to her room, the door slamming behind her.

"Im so sorry Mac-… I really didn't mean to come in, I had no idea she was about to tell you everything that was going on." Mac looked deep into her eyes there was no emotion like when Claire used to apologize. 'No stop' he told himself firmly 'don't start to compare them that's what happened last time and you lost her'. Peyton shifted her attention to Ana's bedroom door a disapproving look on her face.

"Emmm… look Peyton I think its time you went…" he paused waiting for a response.

"Excuse me-…" Peyton waited for a reply. "You're not going to let your brat of a daughter come between us?" Peyton looked at Macs blank face and started to make her way to the door. . "Our life would have been perfect if Ana hadn't had been around-…" Peyton paused for a minute and closed the door behind her.

Mac sat down on the sofa and held his head in his hands. 'What if Ana had heard what she had said' Mac rushed up to Ana's bedroom door. He heard her crying on the other side of the door, and then when he tried to open it he was stopped by a lock on the other side.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"That bitch, that bitch!" Ana repeated over and over again in her head.

"But what if it is my fault my dad isn't happy?" she got up and looked into the mirror. "Maybe it was…"

XXxxxXXxxxXX

'When did she get a lock?' he asked himself, but then he realized he had not really had a real conversation with her about her life since he got involved with Peyton. It was his fault she was upset AND Peyton had taken up all of his time since she moved to New York.

He travelled across and sat on the sofa 'if only he could understand her more.' Then he had an idea.

He walked into his bedroom and lay back picking up the photocopied sheets of paper…

**What will ana do and how will peyton react??**


	6. my first time

3rd July

3rd July.

I looked up Peyton's name on Google today (I know it was stupid and my dad is going to kill me but I had to find out something about her past!) I found an article dated back to 5 years ago when a young man was shot coming home in the subway. Reading further I discovered that the officer in charge was my father. The man later identified as an English tourist called Ewan Randolph was found with a 9mm bullet lodged in his chest cavity. A 9mm glock was the kind my father was carrying at the time. Did my dad shoot this man?? After about an hour reading I still didn't know what this had to do with Peyton until I got to the bottom of the article. It showed a picture of the victim's family: his mother; father; sister; and his new wife. I enlarged the photo and that's when it all began to come together. It was an old photo and it wasn't very clear but it was pretty obvious the woman on the right hand side was Peyton driscol. Although it said her name was Sarah Randolph and her hair was blonde. This was getting freakier by the minute. The question raced through my mind like millions of tiny race cars. Did Peyton blame my dad for her husband's death??

I don't know what's going on in my dads head let alone mine! He is always like on another planet when I try and talk to him so ive kinda given up now. I tried to talk to him earlier but again he was too interested in the arrangements of him and peptones date later on that night! God I hate her so much!!

Justin took me out to dinner last night. It was so posh!! We went to dinner at La Vita's an Italian restaurant. I was wearing my black prom dress, Brooke's choice, BTW if you don't know who Brooke is she's the head slut I guess im kinda friends with her, anyway Brooke Said it was perfect and when I asked why she told me 'easy to rip off' I felt ill, but hey she was right, for once anyway!!

When we got back to his place his father was out working and his mom was in Paris. So nothing was stopping us. Ok that sounded wrong. I don't mean having sex. God no my father would freak. That was kinda an accident after. Oops. Anyway so we went into the kitchen raked the cupboards and sat down to watch a movie. About half way through when a stranger calls, yes im a wimp but at least I admit it Lol, I was so scared that I was practically hiding behind him. After I told Brooke her exact words were 'ok major turn off point' until I told her what happened next…

.

…we were sitting and then me being clumsy and al' stupidly tipped the bottle of coke over the two of us. We were laughing so hard and then the next thing I remember was waking up naked lying beside him. I was screaming inside it was scary. And now I am proud to say I AM NO LONGER A VIRGIN go me!!

Been practicing really hard for cheer star. So tired.

Ana xox


	7. why are you ashamed?

'Wow

**Sorry it took so long. Hopefully next chap up soon. SORRY UPLOADED THE WRONG DOCUMENT THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER.**

'Wow!' he said when he woke up. He had just found out that his daughter was sexually active!! The thought made him ill. He got up and got dressed. When he arrived in the kitchen area, he was surprised to see Ana Lucia waiting for him.

"Hey you're up early!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Extra cheerleading practice at half 5 this morning!" she answered back, Macs mouth dropping in disbelief.

"Ok point number 1; you were never fussed about the dancing when your mom enrolled you. Point number 2, you've never been up before 7 in the past 5 years why start now? Point three, what the hell were you doing at half 5?" he barked questions at his chirpy daughter.

"Ok I can't say I understood half of the things you just said but ill start with point 1; it was moms dream to be a dancer and I was asked to join the team I didn't audition. Point 2; you never knew but I went out running every morning for the past 2 years and finally point 3; you wouldn't understand what we were doing anyway!!" she finished finally taking a breath!

"Try me?" he looked into her eyes.

"Ok you asked for it… well to start off we stretched for 15 minutes then worked on our Y stands then we done bow and arrow then we were doing scorpion then we worked on a kick line and then we practiced junior cheer division dance! Didya get any of that?"

"Next time I wont even bother to ask! Hey guess what I got tickets for?" Mac said hoping to cheer her up.

"Well you're wanting to get Peyton back so id say… swan lake??" she gave a wild guess.

"Me and Peyton are finished alright I didn't like the way she treated you and don't get upset, I done this for you!"

"You know dad I really want to believe you but… they way you looked at each other… the way you talked about her. I just can't see it." She walked away. "I have got a competition I need to go… how you've changed!" she said quietly.

He remembered what he had read in her diary… was it north courtyard or the dance hall. He decided to go with the dance hall and made his way in his department SUV.

When he arrived he was overwhelmed. There were about a hundred teenagers with tons of make up and short outfits. He noticed Ana over by some girls in a pink outfit. By their body language he guessed they were arguing. He walked over and found a seat near the stage mats.

"Hello and welcome to cheer star. This is where New York cheerleading teams will battle it out for a place in the cheer star championships. First we have starbirds senior's with their impressive performance last year will they be able to top it this year! Come on starbirds!" lots of cheerleaders entered onto the mats.

Mac watched carefully, amazed at what they were doing. Then when they were holding a girl up in the air, she fell suddenly. The whole crowd gasped in amazement. They all stormed off stage making faces at Ana's team as they passed.

"Ooooh a big mess up in the starbirds dance lets see if all steps can do any better. ALLSTEPS!!"

They took their places on the dance floor. He immediately noticed Ana. She was placed right at the front. The music started.

His mobile rang.

"Oh… hey stell…. Sure be right there." He got up and exited the row. He took another look at his daughter and exited the arena.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

He went back and picked her up.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming to pick me up?" she looked into the window of her fathers SUV.

"I was here earlier. Did you get into championships?" he asked Ana face went from shocked to pure utter disbelief. Was she really hearing this did he care about her life, her dance?

"Erm Yeh we did!" she answered getting into the SUV.

"Ive got to go and get something from work but after that im taking you out to dinner!" he looked at her smile. It was bigger than he had ever seen before. She was happy. Finally.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"You can wait in the car if you like." Mac said pulling up outside the building.

"No I would like to see where you work!"

They entered the building. "This is well cool. Amazing."

"Glad you're enjoying it!" he said sarcastically.

They entered his office. " Got it, we can get going now." As they left the office they ran into Peyton while she was talking to Stella.

"Hey Ana Lucia!" she said with a smug grin.

Mac tried to push Ana towards the elevator but she stood firmly.

"Hey Sarah!" she answered back. Peyton's face went from a grin to shock.

"Peyton who's that and why did she just call you Sarah!" Stella asked confused.

"That's Mac's bitch of a daughter." She shouted spitting on Ana as she said it.

"Hey Peyton shut up." Mac said and grabbed Ana while running for the elevator.

"Why did you just do that?" he asked her.

"What am I too embarrassing for your co-workers to even know I exist?... Huh. Right then im staying at friends tonight. Don't expect me back." She said and walked off

'This was going to be a lonely night.' He thought heading for his SUV.


	8. HOW DEPRESSING?

**SHORT CHAPTER AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CLIMAX AND I WOULD LIKE TO SPEND MORE TIME ON THAT AS WELL AS UPDATING FREQUENTLY!!!**

Birthday soon. Can't wait, dad's driving me crazeeeee. He got well mad at her this morning. It was quite funny. Then I heard her say it would be brilliant if I wasn't alive. It's not like I would kill myself for her. She's not worth it. If I was gona kill myself it would be for my dad or Justin. God im getting so freaked out 3 days till cheer star. Talking about cheer star god, we've been practicing 5 hours a day. Im really tired!!!

Justin's been really sweet but it's quite obvious his dad has no idea who my father is. I keep telling him it wouldn't make a difference but he never listens. He just says I don't know his father and yesterday I shouted "WELL I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU!!!" I ran out and all his friends were mad at him. Serves him right.

My English teachers such a bitch because she's pregnant (either that or just fat) she thinks she has an excuse for being severely hormonal. God she even asked me if I needed to talk (finger thing) because I got an F on a stupid quiz. I told her that it was only a stupid quiz and she sent me to the principal. I was like "what the fuck???" then the hormone problem kicked in. she grabbed my jacket and stormed down the hall I swear green fumes were shooting out of her ears. Igniting everything in her path with green fire. See I don't have a problem with English. My imagination and concentration work just fine. Potato waffles!!!!

**Pleez r&r**


	9. YOU MADE A MISTAKE

**UNFORTUANTLY I DO NOT LIVE IN NEW YORK SO THESE STREETS ARE MADE UP LAWL…. e**

She pulled her head up from the pillow. Justin was lying next to her. "Hey... did we…?" he looked up at her his sweet smile filling the room with joy. "Dunno but I got to get going!! Sorry." She started to get dressed but he pulled her back down and kissed her passionately.

"OH god!" they turned around to find Justin's father in the pine doorway.

"Erm…." Ana just stayed silent trying to pull her top on.

"Dad this is Ana Lucia, My new girlfriend." Justin burst out.

Gerrard looked at her uneasily. "Erm, I just came to say im going to work." he turned and exited the room.

Ana burst out laughing. "Shut up." Justin said tickling her.

"I would if you stopped tickling me!" he let her go. "I need to get ready. My dad and I had a fight I need to get home and have a shower while he's at work."

"This is stupid. You should just talk to him. It'll be easier." Justin reassured her.

"Right then you go and phone your dad and explain why he found us both half naked snogging the face off each other!!! It'll be easier." He looked at her as if she were mongofied. "Thought so. Now I really need to get ready."

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Walking down 4th avenue she had the feeling someone was watching her. She turned sharply but no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and walked on. She was near her dads apartment block when a hand pulled her back into an alley.

She screamed as loud as she could but a hand was placed over her mouth. "No bad girl. Don't scream!" she recognized the voice. It was a female! But who was it??? Her hands and feet were getting tied up but she felt powerless. Maybe the tissue she had held over her mouth when she had first pulled her into the alley had something on it??? God she felt so tired. She shot round. She did recognize the voice. It was Peyton's…

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"Mac…" Stella said poking her head round the door of Mac's office. "What the hell was that all about yesterday???"

"Stella honestly …I don't know Ana and Peyton just got in this dispute when we started going out, but its fine, were over now." Mac continued looking at his blank computer screen.

"Yeah she mentioned the break up… Mac who is Ana? That's the real reason I came in here. Peyton said, and I quote 'Mac's brat of a daughter' please Mac just tell me!!" Stella exclaimed realizing how Mac had been avoiding telling her who Ana really was.

"Erm her name is Ana Lucia Olivia Taylor, she's my daughter." The room fell silent.

"Why…. Mac… Why did you keep her a secret? Are you ashamed or something?" he was about to answer her when his phone rang.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" Gerrard screamed down the phone.

"Convenient huh…" Stella walked out.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"Look ive had a bad morning already with finding my teenage son and his girlfriend in bed so I really didn't need a complaint on my ass!"

Mac looked mortified. He had seen Ana in bed. God, why did life suck?

"YOU GONA EXPLAIN THIS OR JUST SIT THERE LOOKING LIKE YOU'VE SEEN A GHOST???" GERRARD SCREAMED.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

He thanked god he got out of there alive. Now his biggest problem was Stella, was she ever going to let this go? 'God, woman,' he thought. Thinking about it he hadn't actually seen Peyton all week.

"Stella wait up…" he called after her but she just ignored him. "For god's sake. I didn't tell you about Ana because I didn't want her to get hurt, we see things in here everyday that can never be unseen and Ana is the type of girl who would be interested in this type of stuff so if I had let her into where I work she'd never leave or stop talking about it. I just didn't want her to get hurt." He sighed.

"I… Im sorry for going off on the deep end I just thought something as big as being a father I something you might've shared with me…im sorry" she walked over and hugged him. He felt at peace, somehow Stella had always made him feel different, somehow peaceful. "Well am I going to get to meet her then?" Stella asked laughing.

"Come with me." Mac said extending his arm.

As they arrived in his apartment everything went silent.

"Ana… where are you???" Mac shouted but no one answered. He walked into her room Stella followed. Looking into the room, Mac gasped. Her bed was made… her floor tidy… and most of all the drapes unopened. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. Stella stood silent waiting for his next move.

"Too late…" Peyton said as she picked up Ana's ringing phone.

"Ana... Ana where are you…" Mac shouted down the phone. It became clear to Stella that Mac was one over protective father.

"Sorry she can't come to the phone right now…" a familiar female voice said. "HELP ME DAD HELP!" Ana screamed at the top of her voice.

"Where is she what have you done to her…?" Mac screamed but the line went dead.

"What is it??" Stella

"Peyton's got her, it's my entire fault." Mac sat on her bed and picked up her childhood teddy. It was a purple bear. Something she'd had since she was born.

"Well… what are we gona do…" Stella asked as Mac shot up. "Or i could just follow you... That suits!" she muttered as they left the apartment.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"What do you want with me????" Ana pleaded with Peyton.

"How did you find my real name?" Peyton screamed holding a knife to Ana's throat.

"I put your face into Google on a recognition software thing my dad has on his laptop it came up with the article on your husband!" Ana whispered. She had never been this scared before.

Peyton put the knife closer to Ana's throat. "You made a mistake young lady…" and she cut.

**What is Mac thinking???? Where is he going???? Is Ana cut badly??? Will they find her in time????**

**All answered in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**

**Luuuv D&D**


	10. Have you found her

**Sorry it took this long. You would think if you had ended a chapter like I ended previous one, you'd have loads of ideas and just start writing straight away but I had nothing. So ive got some ideas now and hopefully you'll like it!**

Ana screamed as the knife pierced her skin.

"This is for Ewan!" Peyton screamed running out of the old subway station. Ana curled up in a ball and groaned in pain.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Mac ran out of his apartment closely followed by Stella. "Erm Mac where are you going?" she asked running in her 5 inch heels to try and keep up with him.

"This is gona sound like half a story but I read in Ana's diary that—"

"Wait a minute you read your teenage daughters diary?"

"Doesn't matter now but erm…. The old substation, remember the one that got shut down after the shooting there in 2003. Well the man that was shot was Peyton's husband. Well her name was Sara back then but I think that's where she's got Ana!" Stella shrugged and followed Mac until they reached the old subway station. They broke down the wooden door and ran inside. They heard a piercing scream. Mac ran faster than he had ever run to find Ana on the floor a blood pool around her neck.

"Call EMT!" Stella pulled out her i-phone and dialed 911.

"She…" Ana started, "…Went out that way," Ana pointed to the door. Mac thought about running after her but Ana was more important right now.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

He gazed down at his beautiful daughter. Her beautiful name, Ana Lucia, was Claire's favourite. It was either Ana Lucia or Olivia. Mac had always loved the name Olivia and Claire chose that for her middle name. The doctor said she would take a while to recover after surgery and she should fully recover in about a month. He walked back and sat on the sofa his head in his hands. 'God how did he let this happen?!' he thought.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Stella standing with his laptop in her hands. "I got what you wanted…" she said walking up to Ana's bedside. "God Mac she's beautiful, she looks just like…" she paused.

"Yeah she does." Stella sat down next to Mac. He looked into her eyes; the silence overwhelmed him as he leaned in for a kiss. Stella leaned forward as they shared a passionate kiss.

"What the fu..." Ana whispered. Mac got up and ran over to her, flashing a smile at Stella as he walked.

"Your ok… it's ok…" Mac reassured her. Mac let out a sigh of relief.

Two police officers arrived to take her statement. Mac stood outside, Danny walked up behind him.

"How is she?" Danny asked.

"I just hate seeing her like this," Mac focused on Ana lying in the hospital bed tears streaming from her eyes.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Mac awoke to the sound of laughter; he looked up to find a boy sitting on the side of Ana's bed.

"You must be Justin Gerard." Mac stood up.

"Pleased to meet you detective Taylor." Justin shook his hand. Mac looked at him.

"I'll give you's two peace." Mac mumbled as he walked out.

He stopped at the coffee machine and looked for some quarters in his pocket; he nearly dropped them when some body tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see two coffee mugs and Stella standing in front of him.

"Hey, hospital coffee is crap anyway!" she exclaimed as they both laughed. They sat on some chairs and talked.

Mac blurted out the question Stella had been waiting for. "Are you any closer to finding her yet?" Stella shook her head.

"We'll get her Mac," She assured him, Mac nodded.

"About yesterday… "

"You don't need to say anything…" Mac got up and walked away.

**Sorry took so long my keyboard isn't working, if you think Stella/Mac would be good telling me, not to sure about putting it in???**

**Hope you like it!**

**Luuv D&D**


	11. I Love You

**Ok it's been hard to start writing again but I think I may have some inspiration: hope you enjoy! The song I have included; is paramore emergency, I feel this song relates to Mac a lot; especially the lyrics included here!**

**D&D**

Danny jumped into Stella's SUV. "Hey what's they rush?!" Danny exclaimed trying to fasten his seatbelt at the speed they were going through the city. Stella put her foot on the accelerator. Danny took a deep breath, "Stella no-offence but I don't wana die today!" Stella gave him a look that said 'grow up!'

"Someone seen a woman matching Peyton's description running into this building earlier on, we're the first on the scene and I would like to keep it that way as when the cops get here they will take over but as long as there not here we can do whatever we want to her!" Stella jumped out the SUV.

"Cover all exits!" Stella screamed as they charged at an empty apartment block. Stella raised her gun and searched the building eventually reaching a closed door. She knocked the door down, she had no patience left, and anything in her way would have to suffer! She walked through the empty doorway and checked out the room. A doorway on her left made her stop, she backed away bumping into a figure by the door, Stella turned sharply hitting the person with her right arm. She looked down and saw the friend she had come to know as Peyton Driscol.

"It's over Peyton!" Stella exclaimed as she led Peyton out of the building.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

"Hey…" Mac walked up to her hospital bed. "What you listening to?" he asked pointing to her iPod lying on her chest.

"Just paramore emergency…" he picked up the earphone and put it in his ear, he listened into the lyrics of the song, and they made him think…

_Because I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
when it deserved to be alive _

_I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
when you deserved to be alive_

They sat listening to Ana's music until Stella arrived.

"Just came by to tell you, that they found her!" Mac let out a sigh of relief, he kissed Ana's forehead as she snuggled into his shoulder.

Mac stood up and hugged Stella, he held her close and she moved her hands up his back. He took a deep breath before Stella interrupted him, "Do you want to go get something to eat!" He looked at Ana for permission.

"Go, ill be fine!" she reassured him as he picked up his jacket and shot out the door, Stella by his side. Ana smiled, she liked Stella, and he made her dad happy, what more could she wish for?

She lay her head down until the sound of her door opening alarmed her. Justin walked in a smile on his face.

"You scared the shit outta me!" she exclaimed sitting up. He said nothing just smiled. He sat down on the side of her bed and kissed her on her forehead. "We haven't seen each other in 2 weeks and when I do see you, all I get is a kiss on the head?" she raised her eyebrows as he leaned in for a much more passionate kiss. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"How's my favourite girl doing?" he asked his smile growing. Her eyes had their sparkle back and her hair had been straightened so her multi coloured highlights were showing.

"She's doing good!" she smiled.

"I got you something!" he exclaimed pulling out a jewelry box from his coat pocket. He opened it to reveal a necklace, examining it closely she realized it had one silver heart pendant and one ruby heart.

"Oh my god Justin… it's beautiful!"

"Like you!" he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you!" Justin exclaimed it was the first time he had ever said it to a girl.

"I love you too!" she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Hmm…" Mac cleared his throat; standing in the doorway with Stella, Ana laughed and bit her lip.

"Night night…" Justin whispered in her ear, "I love you!" he smiled and walked out of the room his eyes focused on the ground avoiding all eye-contact with his girlfriend's father.

"Oh my God, Mac!" yelled Stella. "Why can't you just loosen up a little? She's a teenage girl for God's sake!"

"Lecture me when you have a kid of your own," snapped Mac.

"Maybe I should have lectured you a long time ago," muttered Stella, as Mac spun around in shock.

"What did you say?" he gasped.

"Nothing," said Stella, as she walked out, muttering a mixture of Greek and Italian curses under her breath.

**What do you think??**


	12. Chapter 12

**eyyThe ending to the last chapter was written by a friend so I had no idea where to carry on from it. Hope you like it and sorry for the delay,**

**Xx D&D**

Stella ran out of the hospital wondering what possessed her to blurt out her biggest secret to Mac. She ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head as tears fell freely down her cheeks. Not again, she thought as she ran towards her SUV and drove back to her condo.

The drive back was excruciating, questions running through her mind. What did Mac think of her? Did he actually hear what she said? Would Mac think she was ashamed? She wiped her eyes and got out of her SUV. She couldn't think about it right now, she needed to see her daughter.

Walking into her apartment she heard the usual hip hop music she heard every night when she came home from work. She dried her eyes and walked into her daughter's room and watched her as she tried to do a headstand into splits

"Peyton, are you trying to kill yourself?" Stella asked helping her up.

"No im trying to do a headstand!" she exclaimed matter of factly.

She shook her head as Peyton tried to do it again. Stella laughed and walked out. "What do you want for tea?" she yelled through the apartment.

"Can we go out and get pizza and a movie?" Peyton said sticking her face round the wall, flashing a sweet smile that guaranteed everything she wanted.

"Fine! Grab a coat!" Stella said and walked to the door of her apartment. She smiled as Peyton emerged from her room in her Team USA hoodie. "You've never got that off your back, how am I ever meant to wash it?" Stella exclaimed. Peyton groaned.

"You say that everyday, and if you're so concerned with washing my favourite hoodie then do it at night when I'm sleeping, but make sure it's clean by morning!"

"Okaaay!"

"You need to remember to ask your boss for next week off, were going to Florida for Worlds! Remember?"

"I'll text him tomorrow, so what movie?" Stella asked as they parked in the car park.

"Can we get Twilight?" Peyton tilted her head and tried to look sweet.

"Fine! After all we've only seen it 15 times!" Peyton grinned and walked into the DVD shop. They walked round the shop and picked up the DVD. She went to pay when she bumped into Danny and Lindsay.

"Em… hey Stella!" Lindsay mumbled pulling her hand out of Danny's grasp. Stella raised her eyebrows.

"You can't talk; you and Mac were practically on top of each other in the hospital last night!" Danny exclaimed soon realizing this was not the time to talk about Mac and Stella's relationship.

Peyton appeared at Stella's side in an instant, carrying a bag of popcorn, "Eeew, mom, seriously, Mac? Seriously, your boss? Are you being serious? Eeeeeeew!" Peyton shouted shaking her head. "That is just gross!" Peyton screwed up her face. Danny and Lindsey exclaimed looks.

"Mom? Wow stell, I never expected that!" Danny looked at Stella weird, "First Mac, now you—"Danny was interrupted by Lindsey nudging him in the ribs.

"We're happy for you aren't we Danny!" Lindsey said poking Danny in the ribs again, he winced and nodded. "So will we see you at work on Monday?" Lindsey asked about to walk away.

"Erm, no, im off for the next week, Peyton's got a dance competition in Florida, so im going along to support her, I'll be back next Tuesday!" Lindsey nodded and walked off. Stella looked over at Peyton's distorted face.

"Really mom, Mac… I just can't get my head around—"

"Shut up, and coming from _you_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I hear gossip; I am a cop, a trained interrogator! It didn't take much to get Lucas's mom to talk! She seen you's walking home from school!" Peyton groaned.

"Oh, god!" Peyton moaned and walked out to the car park, Stella followed her laughing.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Ana groaned, "Will you stop fussing I'm fine!" she picked up her bag wincing in pain.

Mac took the bag off her, "Your not, and if you think your going to Florida next week, you've got another thing coming!"

"Daaaaaad!" she moaned and slid into his car.

"No fussing, you're doing what you're told this weekend! Deal?"

"Fine, but since I've been in hospital for _ages_…" heknew what was coming and he dreaded it, "So since im not allowed out without you, you need to take me shopping!" he groaned. This was not how he had hoped to spend his weekend.

"Let's go!" he said reluctantly. He parked in the multi storey car park and helped her out into the shopping mall.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

2 hours later, Mac had spent $300 and his head was throbbing. "Are you ready to go?" he asked while she was looking at a black batwing top.

"Em, yeah!" she said putting the top down, "But can we get something to eat, im starving!" Mac nodded. Ana went up and hugged him, "Thank you daddy!" she said sweetly.

They went into star bucks and got a coffee for Mac and a hot chocolate and a sandwich for Ana. "Dad, why haven't you called Stella yet?"

"What?"

"Well, you kinda talk in your sleep, well it's more of a murmur but I was listening to you last night and you were talking about phoning Stella!" Mac looked at the floor. "Dad, she was really hurt when you shouted at her for trying to point out a little mistake you were making—" Mac tried to butt in but Ana stopped him, "And we are not going to start talking about that, it was a mistake! Now please dads, when we get home phone her, and just tell her how much you miss her, because I know you do, and tell her that she's beautiful and stuff, because she probable feels really bad for butting in, even though she was right!" Ana took a deep breath and smiled. Mac shook his head and laughed.

The bell dinged indicating someone's entrance; Mac took a quick glance at the figure. A few seconds late his head snapped up again as he realized who the figure was…

XXxxxXXxxxXX

_Earlier that morning…_

"Hey, mom, can we go shopping today?" Peyton asked while throwing her breakfast down her throat.

"Sure!" Stella bit into her toast and picked up her bag, "Let's go then!" holly jumped up and ran for the door.

2 hours later they were both thirsty; they made their way to star bucks and ordered 2 coffees'. They were on their way to sit down when someone's voice interrupted them, Stella looked round. "Mac?" she asked walking towards the booth.

"Hi," he mumbled indicating for her to sit next to him.

"Em well…" she fumbled with words, "Mac, I want you to meet someone, this is my daughter Peyton!" Mac breathed deeply, he realized this is what he was meaning the night before! A teenage girl turned round and looked at Mac with her big green eyes. He could tell instantly she was Stella's daughter.

"Peyton?!" Ana practically screeched across the coffee shop.

"Ana!" Peyton walked over and hugged her, "Are you alright, ive been trying to call you but I kept getting your answering machine and then I asked Justin and he said that you were in hospital but I didn't know if you were or not and the nurse I asked was a right bitch and she really didn't like me so I kinda just left it and Justin told me you were getting let out today so I was gona come by your apartment after I went shopping, but god I've missed you so much!" Ana threw her arms around Peyton. Mac and Stella exchanged glances while watching the two young girls.

"Em dad, you remember me talking about my _bestfriend _Peyton?!" she replied with a 'duh' expression, "Well, this is her!" Mac nodded his head finally remembering the Peyton in her diaries.

"Well, were gona sit over here as we have a lot to catch up on! Evidently, you's do too!" Peyton exclaimed pulling Ana away to sit at another table. Mac shuffled round as Stella sat down next to him.

"Stell…" Mac started but never finished his sentence.

"Look, Mac, I need to know something because, I can't get you off of my mind, and I need to know if you feel the same because—" her sentence was cut short when Mac crashed his lips on top of hers, she kissed him back, raking a hand through his short hair.

Meanwhile at the next table Ana and Peyton were giggling. Watching their parents make out. "You do realize, this is kinda weird, your mom, my dad, making out, us watching?!" they both looked at each other and nodded, bursting into fits of laughter 10 seconds later.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Later that night, the four of them walked into Mac and Ana's apartment. Stella threw her head back in laughter at something Mac had whispered in her ear. Ana and Peyton looked at each other in disgust they had been whispering the whole way home and it was getting kinda annoying now. Mac and Stella walked over to the sofa while Ana and Peyton said goodnight and retreated to Ana's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed the hysterics started!

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Mac and Stella sat on the sofa listening as the laughter died down. "I had no idea Peyton was your daughter!" Mac said sitting across from Stella.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe, I mean, your daughter and mine, best friends and we had no idea!" she smiled and watched as Mac leaned forward and kissed her lips. She leaned forward and returned the kissed. He clasped her hand and led her through to the bedroom. She nodded as he closed the door….

**Hope you like it, kinda a weird chapter not really how I expected it to go.**

**Next chapter will be the last one and I have another story planned where every second chapter will be Ana and Peyton's online blog… what do you think??**

**R&R **

**Luv D&D xx**


	13. Epilouge

**This is the last chapter in this story. This is just to tie off all the loose ends in time for the next story in the series. **

Mac sighed and looked over at the madness that had overcome his apartment. Since Stella and Peyton had moved in, there had been more fun than he'd ever thought possible. The 4 of them stayed up late every night watching movies, having pillow fights and playing stupid childish games like would you rather. To be honest it was the most fun he'd had in ages. Stella's had a huge positive effect on Ana; she worshiped Stella and was ecstatic to have her best friend living in the same house as her! Ana had made a full recovery and was now as mad as ever! She and Peyton were still dancing mad and had managed to persuade Stella and Mac to take a vacation in Florida to go to the Cheerleading world's competition!

He looked over his shoulder at the girls who were all in their pajama's ready to watch the movie they had picked and persuaded him to watch. He took the popcorn out of the microwave and picked up the drinks before taking a seat next to Stella on their leather couch. She looked into his eyes and smiled before snuggling into his chest.

He kissed her soft curls and got comfortable for another chick flick, in half an hours time, no doubt the 3 girls would be in tears, again, but that didn't matter to him, because he had found the love of his life, his Stella Bonesara!

**Hope you like it!**

**Next story will be up soon.**

**D&D**


End file.
